1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a plurality of power saving modes, a control method of the image forming apparatus, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent sudden increase in environmental awareness, there is an increasing need to reduce power consumption in a state in which an apparatus is not operating (non-operating state). A known measure to respond to this need is a power saving technique that reduces power consumption in a non-operating state by reducing or cutting off the normal power supply to a main control unit that controls a data processing apparatus when the data processing apparatus is in a non-operating state. However, since the power supply to a specific control unit is reduced or cut off during the power saving state, services that are provided in a normal power state cannot be received, so that usability deteriorates.
Accordingly, to respond to this problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-173832 discusses a technique that has a plurality of power saving modes in which the supported services are different. In this technique, the power saving mode that is entered is switched based on a history of past wake up factors for waking up from a power saving mode.
However, in the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-173832, when there is a wake up factor that cannot be detected based on a difference in the supported services, the wake up history cannot be acquired. Consequently, it may not be possible to determine which power saving mode to enter.
There are two factors for returning to a normal power mode from a power saving mode. One is a user operation performed on an operation unit, and another is a job packet input via a communication line. However, for a system having a power saving mode that turns off the power supply to a communication interface, the only factor for waking up from a power saving mode is a user operation performed on an operation unit. Consequently, even if information about this wake up factor is stored as a history, the power saving mode to be entered cannot be determined. Thus, there is the problem that usability is insufficient.